


Special Agent: Godzilla

by Mavrick17



Series: Rosario & Kaiju Series [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Kaiju, Monsters, Pre-Series, Special Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrick17/pseuds/Mavrick17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rosario & Kaiju, Godzilla 2000 was a member of a special Forces unit with some of his friends. This is his story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Agent: Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is going to be an Archive of our Own exclusive story. Due to the intended nature and plot of this story; I highly recommend you pay close attention to the tags and warnings with in this story.
> 
> Anyway This is a prequel to Rosario & Kaiju. For this story I want you to scrap everything you know about the Godzilla movies, as I have said in Rosario & Kaiju, the movies did happen, just not like they did in the movies. I’ll explain better when I get to a movie point

 

**This is the KEY to understanding the dialog.**

“Speaking.”

_‘Thinking’_

_Telepathic Talking_

**"** _Radio Communication_ / _Broadcast or TV Boardcast”_

_(Sound effect)_

 

**So with out further a due…**

  
LIGHTS!  
CAMERA!  
ACTION!

Since mankind began, monsters have been able to take on the shape of humans to better blend in, whether it is to hunt or simply survive.  Since its formation in 1956 the Global Defense Institute or better know as the G.D.I. has employed several monster to work toward the goal of world piece. There are several hundred monsters working for the G.D.I. since the early 60’s.  It was not until the appearance of Bull Godzilla in 1984 & his son Minna that the G.D.I. discovered that even the great Kaiju could take on the form of humans as well and most lived out their live in various locations. While Bull wanted no part in working for the G.D.I. or mankind for that matter, Minna also know as Little Godzilla and Godzilla Junior wanted to help Mankind as much as possible. He in particular grew quiet attracted to a military psychic Miki Saegusa becoming very good friends. Minna live a double life, though he was only 17 he married a human and had a son with her. His name was Spike Godzilla, due to the surprising change in his spine, rather than being bone white, they were a dark purple and looked like a crystalized fire. This is his story as a young eighteen-year-old agent of the G.D.I.

**KEY**

Monster title                         [Suit Design]

Name (Sex, current age[age at death])

Spouse if applicable

Birth - Death

** Godzilla Family Tree **

**The First Godzilla               [ **ShodaiGoji** ]**

**N/A**

**Unknown Odo Island Female**

**Unknown Birth - 1954**

**The Second Godzilla** **[** **BioGoji]**

**Kuma “Bull” Hiragana (M, 59)**

**Azusa Gojo**

**1933 -**

**The Third Godzilla                [DesuGoji]**

**Minna** **Hiragana** **(M, 40)**

**Miki Saegusa – Biological mother of Akio (He did not know this until 1999)**

**Hishi Tsuchida – Adpoted mother of Akio**

**1952 -**

**The Fourth Godzilla              [MireGoji]**

**Akio “Spike”** **Hiragana** **(M, 18)**

**N/A**

**1974 –**

April 16th 1992

G.D.F. Centeral Command

Tokyo, Japan

With in his office chair, Minna sighed. It had been a rough couple of years for both him and his father. Two years ago in 1989, a heart broken geneticistby the name of Dr. Genshiro Shiragami tried to reviele his daughter Erika, who had been recently killed by an explosion in the Middle East. After bring back the body or what remained of her body he spliced her D.N.A. with some “stolen” D.N.A. from his father, along with the D.N.A. of a rose.  The result was a Bio-hazzoris plant, called Biollante.  After Biollante was defeated and came to an agreement with The G.D.I. and Bull.  Bull and Minna went to the Middle East to “teach” the humans a lession about Black Marketing things like Radio-active D.N.A. samples

His father, Bull,  hated the region saying that the sand got stuck between his toes and it was hot on his feet, Minna actaully didn’t mind the region, reminded him of a big ol’ beach, only no water. 

In the following year in 1991 Bull had to fight an enslaved awoken three head dragon called King Ghidorah. The Future humans had caputred the Earth Gaurdien and brainwashed him and was put under their control and let loose on the world to concour the world.  Thanks to intervention of Minna and his team of Specal Forces, they where able to free Ghidorah and he turned his rage onto the Future humans, Bull got a piece of them too. Minna was tired of missing out on the action but as luck would have it, the G.D.I. was ready to reviele Minna to the world in his monster form.  He was happy for the day to finally come.  He hoped his son Spike was doing well on his current assignment: to locate Monster & Kaiju and try get them to sign on with the G.D.I. or at lest get their views on humans. His son and his friends where currently in South America looking for a long lost tribe of Amazonians.

 

Location: Guiana Highlands

Time: 12:36 p.m.

Current Temperature: 86 F **°**

Spike and his team where running for their lives. They were dressed like archeologist and travelers so as not to attract unwanted attention. Not only had they found the tribe of Amazonians, but Anguirus in his stupidity had insulted not only the chief priestess daughter, but also her mother and sister as well. The five monsters were currently running from a group of enraged female Lamias and Harpies.

Spike, the “leader” of the group, a young American looking punk with short purple hair and burning orange eyes glared at his friend, Anguirus, the “strong man” of the team, who looked like a German body builder, with an evil eye.

“If we don’t get out of this Angus, I swear to the high heavens, I’m going kill you!” Spike yelled at the mutated ankylosaurus.

“Shut up Spike!” Angus spoke holding on to his brown fedora.

“Well the next time an Amazonian asks you to help her don’t grab her ass.  You Stupid Idiot!”

“Hey, my hand slipped!”

“That’s not the point, Angus!” Mothra, a long black haired, blue eyed Japanese teen exclaimed.

“What is then?” Angus asked.

“DON’T SQUEEZE!” Rodan, a brown haired British looking man exclaimed.

Spike suddenly stopped, a mere few inches from a cliff dropping maybe 50 feet into dark ravine.

“Hold Up!” Spike exclaimed, unfortunately he didn’t speak in time and his four friends collided into his back and they fell into the ravine below.

They landed in a river at the bottom. The quickly made their way to edge of the water and climbed out.  A black haired Russian looking man looked up at the cliff. The Amazonians had stopped at the edge, not seeming to want to pursue.

“That’s interesting.” He said

“What is it Goro?” Spike asked rubbing his head.

“They’ve stopped.”

Spike looked to see his saurian brother was right.  The tribe had stopped at the edge, not pursuing them.

“It’s like they have given up or they are afraid to continue.

“Come on!” Spike said motioning them to follow the river through a cave.  Spike grabbed a torch and lit it.

“This rivers has got to go somewhere.” He said leading the group into the cave.

“Oh, it doess.” A quiet voice spoke, making the kaiju stand stiff.

Angus put his foot down stepping on something that crunched.  He looked down to see a skull.

Spike glance down to see a pile of bones.  He then held the torch to his right and saw what confirmed his fears, a spider web.

“Shit! Arachne!”

 

 

**Character Profiles**

Name: Akio “Spike” Hiragana

Age: 18

DOB: June 1st 1974

Species: Godzillasaurs

Sex: Male

 

Name: Cho “Lele” Shirai

Age: 18

DOB: June 2nd 1974

Species: Divine Moth

Sex: Female

 

Name: Anguirus “Angus” Ankylosaurus

Age: 17

DOB: August 22nd 1975

Species: Mutated Ankylosaurus

Sex: Male

 

Rodan “Dan” Cooper

Age: 17

DOB: May 5th 1975

Species: Irradiated Pteranodon

Sex: Male

 

Gorosaurus “Goro” Paraji

Age: 19

DOB: Dec 12th 1973

Species: Giant Theropod

Sex: Male

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feed back, it lets me know that people are actually reading this.


End file.
